


The Queen of Diamonds

by alice_time



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Discipline, Ezra is a big brother, Fluff, Gen, Past Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_time/pseuds/alice_time
Summary: Ezra Standish has many, many, secrets. One of those secrets is his fourteen-year-old sister, Ophelia. She's supposed to be in school, but Ophelia isn't like most other girls her age.For one, she's much better at poker.Inspired by the fact that Ezra is adorable with children.





	The Queen of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> *One minor (single swat) spanking  
> *One not so minor spanking near the end. Parental spanking of a minor.

There was something of an uproar in the back of the saloon. A card game, it seemed, that had become rather unfriendly rather suddenly.

“You are a cheating, lying little mongrel!”

“Now, now, Mister, there’s no call for that—”

There was a yelp, and a bit of a crash, as the accused was wrangled from their chair.

“I’ll show you what happens to cheaters round here, boy!”

Ezra was not generally inclined to involve himself with matters that were not already involving himself or one of the Seven, but he was a mite curious about all things related to games of chance. He’d no real intention of interfering, per se, but curiosity drew him over to glance at the table and see what might have occurred.

“Cheating you say?” Ezra glanced at the boy currently in the grip of the gruff looking cowboy who had shouted the accusation. “Why, I do not think this boy old enough to be so daring.”

“He had an ace down his sleeve!” the cowboy growled. He had the boy’s hand splayed down on the card table and a friend, or so Ezra presumed, had a knife pressed to the boy’s pinky.

“That’s no reason to go taking pieces off of him,” Ezra drawled. He’d no clear view of the boy’s face, but from the size of him, he guessed he couldn’t be more than fifteen or so. He wasn’t about to let some cowboys with twisted sense of justice take this as far as they liked. He was, after all, a gentleman. “I’m sure that taking his money will be a harsh enough reminder not to do this again.” Or at least, to be more careful in the future.

The cowboy glared at Ezra, who oh so casually placed a hand on his holster. “I think we can keep this friendly, don’t you?” Ezra smiled. He spied Buck and Vin at the table just down, giving them a look. Vin nodded back.

“Fine.” The cowboy scooped up the boy’s pile of winnings and let him go with a shove. The boy stumbled a few steps, near losing his hat, and brushed his shirt front down with the air of a cat who had just been startled and was pretending calm after the fact.

The cowboy and his friend growled a bit, but left the saloon.

“That was a foolish thing to do,” Ezra turned to the boy. “If you can’t keep your card tricks out of sight, best not to be doing them at all.”

The boy eyed the floor. “I—I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ezra frowned, feeling a certain kind of warning bell go off in his head. “I’m Ezra Standish, might I know your name? Seeing as I just saved your finger from that fellow’s knife?”

“I ought to be going.” The boy tugged his hat down a bit and moved to slip past Ezra.

Ezra’s brow furrowed and he stopped the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. “There’s something awfully familiar about you.”

“I just got one of those faces.”

Ezra’s suspicions grew and without a word, he brushed the hat off the boy’s head. The _boy_ looked up at Ezra, blue eyes going wide. Long strawberry blonde curls fell free of the hat, tumbling down her back.

“Ophelia. Marie. Standish.” Ezra’s tone turned a touch deadly. “What in the name of the sainted dead are you doing here?”

“Oh, well, I…” She swallowed. “I thought I’d come for a visit?”

Ezra blinked, keeping his grip on her shoulder and swatting her behind sharply. “You want to try that again with the truth, young lady?”

“Whoa now, Ezra,” Buck hopped up and walked over. “Who’s this?

“Fourteen-years-old,” Ezra glanced at him. “And my sister.”

“Well now, I’d no idea Ezra had a sister.” He smiled at her. “And your name, little lady?”

“Ophelia.” She smiled, trying to save face after being so publicly chastised. “I—”

“She was just about to explain what she is doing here when she should be at school. Where I left her safe as houses.” Ezra gave her a stern look. “Ophelia?”

“Well, you see—Momma said—”

Ezra sighed. “What did I tell you about listening to our Mother?” He took a firmer grip on her arm. “If you will excuse me Mister Wilmington, I think it best to put my sister in safekeeping.”

“Not at all,” Buck tipped his hat to the girl. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Standish.”

Before Ophelia could say another word, Ezra was marching her out the door. Buck exchanged a look with Vin, and the pair set off after the gambler and his sister. This was quite simply, too likely to be entertaining _not_ to follow.

Ezra went straight to the sheriff’s office. JD was at his desk, feet propped up the desk while he read some Penny Dreadful.

“I need you to open up a cell, Mr. Dunne.” Ezra glanced at the young man.

“Sure.” JD frowned at Ophelia. “Why?”

“I need this young lady in safe keeping while I sort a few matters.”

JD grabbed the keys and unlocked one of the cells. “And who is this young lady then?”

“I’m Ophelia Standish,” she replied. “I must apologize for my brother’s manners.”

“My manners?” Ezra shook his head and put his sister in the cell, closing the door and locking it after. “Where were you staying?”

“The hotel.” She raised her chin. “Room three.”

“Your key?”

Ophelia made a face, but dug the key out and tossed it to him.

“Good. I will return Mr. Dunne. Make certain she does not go anywhere.”

“Well, of course, Ezra.” JD glanced at Ophelia. “As you like.”

Ezra nodded and marched back out the door. Buck and Vin walked in a moment later.

“Is she really Ezra’s sister then?” JD pointed a thumb at the girl and looked to Buck.

“Seems to be.” Buck looked at her. “Seems you, missy, are not supposed to be here.”

Ophelia shrugged. “Ezra is a stick in the mud. I do not need to be looked after like some poor lost lamb.” She sat down on the cot.

“You are a bit young for making a living at card tables.”

“No younger than Ezra was.” She pouted.

Buck laughed. “I don’t think that argument is going to win your case, little lady.”

“I heard there was some commotion,” Chris leaned in the doorway, “who’s this?”

“Ezra’s got a sister,” JD said. “This is her. Ophelia Standish.”

“Well now.” Chris raised his eyebrows. “That’s a surprise.”

Ezra returned to find the gaggle of his cohorts chatting with his sister. He had her bags in hand, setting them next to JD’s desk.

“What are you all doing?” Ezra looked around at the gathering.

“Just curious,” JD said. “I mean, we’ve all met your mother, but you never even mentioned a sister.”

Ezra sighed. “I do not have to tell you every detail of my personal history.” He strode toward the cell. “Now, Ophelia, if you would be so kind as to detail your reasons for leaving the perfectly lovely school I put you in.”

“Momma said—”

“When in the history of our relationship have I ever allowed our mother to have a say in your upbringing?” Ezra shook his head.

“Ezra, Momma needed money. I couldn’t say no. As if you have ever said no to Momma.”

“I have, actually.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well forgive me for doing as I’m told. She bought me tickets, put me on the stage and asked me to make as much money as I could. So I _did_. I had no idea you were here or I’d have skipped this backwater town.”

Ezra nodded along to her story, expression darkening. “And of course she was just able to pull you out of school in a moment.” The muscle in his jaw jumped. “Well, we’ll put a stop to that.”

“Are you planning on leaving me in this cell?” She stared at him. “Because I will have you know that if you do I will never forgive you.”

“I was not.” He glanced at the others. “You’ll stay with me until it is time for you to go back to school. At least then I will know that you are safely out of Mother’s hands. Mr. Dunne, you if you please?”

JD opened the cell and Ezra grabbed his sister by the wrist. “Would one of you gentlemen be so kind as to help with my sister’s luggage? I’ve no wish to have to chase her to the Rio Grande this afternoon.”

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “You could try trusting that I will not run off, Ezra.”

“For the moment, dear sister, you have lost my trust.”

“I’ll help,” Vin said. “Let’s go.”

“Thank you, Mister Tanner.” Ezra picked up one of the bags and escorted her back to the boarding house. “First off, you need to wash and change your clothes. You are a young lady, Ophelia and I expect you to comport yourself as such.” Plus, it would be much easier to find her if she wasn’t disguised as a boy.

***

Ophelia Standish had spent most of her life in boarding schools her brother paid for. Usually a new one every year as he shuffled her about like she was in one big game of three card monte. Always one step ahead of their mother. She was happy enough to wash and change, if only to give her the advantage of looking like a lady. The only reason she’d been travelling as a boy these past few days was because she’d found far fewer willing table mates for poker as a girl. Pickpocketing though, was easier this way. She’d a good many pockets stitched and hidden about her skirts and petticoats.

“Well now, you are a lady, Miss Standish,” Buck said. “You must take after your mother.”

“I hope not,” Ezra muttered, escorting Ophelia to dinner.

Ophelia took the seat Ezra pulled out for her. Her dress for the evening, an exceptionally fashionable creation in green floral with flounces and bows for miles. She pulled off her gloves, slipping them into her more obvious pockets.

“Miss Standish,” Chris pulled off his hat and sat down at the table. “You do clean up nicely.”

She smiled. Ophelia had a general knack for knowing whose good side she needed to be on. “Why thank you, sir.”

“Chris Larabee, Miss, but you do feel free to call me Chris.”

“Well thank you kindly, Chris. Please, call me Ophelia.”

Ezra sighed. His sister was quite good at managing to wrap those around her around her little finger. A bit of a batted eyelash and a smile. A few kind words. He’d no doubt she’d be a force to be reckoned with once she had, to use a somewhat vulgar phrase, blossomed.

“Well, this must be Miss Standish,” Mrs. Travis walked by the table. “Welcome to our little town. I’m Mary Travis, it’s nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure, ma’am.” Ophelia smiled.

“And how long will you be with us?”

“Just until the summer break is over,” Ezra answered. “Then it’s back to school.”

Ophelia’s smile became a touch strained. Eventually, she’d have to tell him one other minor detail about her departure from school. And one little detail about her thus far adventure on the stage line. She’d made an enemy or two, and she’d little doubt, with her luck, that one or two might come looking for her.

That was going to be a mess of trouble. For the moment though, she would do her level best to ingratiate herself with her brother’s friends. She was _not_ going back to school.

***

“Judge Travis,” Ezra waved at the man. “I know you’re in town for just a short while and I was hoping you could assist me with a small legal matter.”

Judge Travis eyed the gambler. “You are the last person I would expect to need assistance with legal matters.”

“Well, you see, I have a younger sister. Ophelia. My mother is currently an allowable guardian in the legal sense. She pulled Ophelia out of school. I happened to find her, so there was no lasting harm but…I would prefer it not happen again. Maude Standish is not what I would call the mothering type. Could you see clear to do something about it?”

“She pulled her from school and did what precisely?”

Ezra adjusted his tie. “Set her off on the stage line to fleece drunken poker players. I hope you will not hold it against Ophelia, she’s just a child. She was trying to please our mother.”

“I see.” Judge Travis gave Ezra an appraising look and something seemed to settle. “All right, Mr. Standish, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Judge Travis. I do appreciate it.”

Judge Travis nodded and went on his way.

Ezra sighed. Hopefully, that would be one less thing to worry over. He headed back to where he’d left his sister, in the saloon with Mr. Larabee and good thick book of mathematical problems. She was quite aptly pretending to read, while Chris sipped on a glass of liquor.

“Good to see you’re still here.” Ezra nodded at Chris. “Thank you again, Chris, for keeping an eye on her.”

“Not a problem, she’s been quiet as a church mouse.” Chris smiled. “You two play nice.” He finished his drink and walked away.

“I’m trying to arrange it so that our mother no longer has legal custody over you.”

Ophelia shut the book. “I see.”

“You’ll be far safer that way, Ophelia.”

She sighed. “As you say, Ezra.”

“I’ve sent word to your school.”

Ophelia paled slightly, making her freckles stand out.

Ezra’s eyes narrowed. “Ophelia Marie, is there something you need to tell me?”

Her pallor turned to a flush that included her ears. She may not have had a tell at the poker table, but Ophelia couldn’t ever manage to lie to her brother. Ezra, with infinite patience, stared at his sister. She bit her lip, decidedly squirming in her seat. After a very long stretch of silence, she broke.

“I can’t go back to that school, Ezra.”

“And why is that?”

“I may have had a small scuffle with another student.” She glanced down at her lap. “Momma came to see me and this other student overheard part of our conversation. Heard details of my life that did not line up with the details I had previously provided.”

Ezra could well imagine the cruelty of children. “What exactly occurred?”

“I was doing my best to ignore her poison but…I lost my temper. Even if Momma had not removed from the school I would not have been allowed to remain.”

“I see.” He frowned. “Well, I will find a new school.” He fussed with his cuffs. “I suppose I can understand why you would not wish to divulge this information at the start.”

Ophelia looked back at him. “Are you terribly upset with me?”

“No. Not about this.” He shook his head. “I am still a touch peeved about you listening to Mother in the first place. I am peeved about you playing such high risk games of chance.”

“I had to make money, Ezra. For Momma—and for me.”

“I know that. You should have contacted me. Have I not always answered?”

Ophelia nodded. “Yes, Ezra.”

“Then what in the name of God, were you thinking?”

“I suppose I was _not_ thinking.”

“Damn right.” Ezra closed his eyes, taking a breath. “Has anything else occurred that I need to be aware of?”

“Could you provide me with an example?”

“Ophelia, I am quite sure you know precisely what I mean. Now, is there anything else that I need to know?”

Her ears were red. “I may have gotten into a situation that was over my head a few towns down the line.”

“What sort of situation?”

“I fleeced a couple unsavory gentlemen. I didn’t think anything of it until one of them followed me back to my hotel. They had me dead to rights but…I suppose they didn’t want to go killing a child. They took near every dollar I had.” She had kept her sleeves quite carefully long, she unbuttoned one now, rolling the sleeve up. A perfect circle of dark red flesh, burned and not looking at all healed. “I was angry after. So I snuck into his room later and took my money back. I do not doubt he will come looking. It’s why I was dressed as a boy.”

Ezra’s eyes fixed on the burn. He knew all too well what it was. Someone had first fired a gun and then pressed the muzzle into his baby sister’s arm. That she had the wherewithal to then steal back the money…well that spoke highly of her Irish father’s gumption. Not that little Ophelia had any mind to that.

“I want Nathan to take a look at this.” Ezra touched the skin about the burn gently, eyes shining and touch hard.

“Yes, Ezra.”

“Well then, let’s move along. You’ll want to give a description of the scoundrels to others so we know what to watch for.”

Ophelia nodded, tugging her sleeve down. Without a word of protest, she followed her brother to Nathan’s clinic. The man was just wrapping up with a little boy who’d sprained his wrist as they walked in.

“Ezra, and this must be Miss Ophelia.” Nathan smiled. “What brings you to me?” He handed the boy a sweet and waved him and his mother out of the clinic.

“Mr. Jackson, my sister has a burn.” Ezra gently pushed Ophelia forward.

Ophelia sighed, rolling up her sleeve.

“Well now,” Nathan frowned. “Who did this to you, darling?”

“I never caught his name,” she replied with every ounce of aplomb and dignity she had been taught in those fancy boarding schools.

“Well, it’s a third degree burn, but it doesn’t look infected. We’ll want to keep it clean and dry. I’ve a bit of a salve I can put on it.” Nathan smiled gently. “Don’t worry.”

He fetched down a jar and a bandage, carefully cleaning the burn before gently applying the salve and bandage with care.

“Thank you, Mr. Jackson.” She smiled.

“Not at all, Miss Standish.”

“Nathan, the scoundrel that did this may be looking for my sister.” Ezra took a breath. “After dinner, Ophelia is going to describe these rogues. Far better that she will only have to do so once. I hope you will all aid in keeping her safe.”

“Of course, Ezra.” Nathan nodded. “Not a problem.”

“Thank you.” Ezra held a hand out to his sister. Ophelia took it, letting her brother help her to her feet. “I will see you at dinner.”

***

Ophelia picked at her supper. Her stomach twisted. She didn’t want to talk about those men, but it was a necessary thing. She didn’t want to wait until they showed up to get their money back. Or kill her. She knew how those people worked.

Ezra had quietly filled in the rest of the men about his sister’s problem. He’d discovered little surprise from any of them. Apparently, it wasn’t much of shock that a Standish would find themselves in trouble for fleecing poker players. Ezra was a little hurt, though he didn’t show it. Ophelia was only fourteen, they should be at least a _little_ surprised.

Even with her eyes on her plate, Ophelia could feel the eyes that lingered on her every so often. It was mostly JD, who just wasn’t the smooth customer he thought he was. Chris had his eyes on her too, he was just a bit more subtle about it. He almost understood now why it was Ezra was good with kids. It was one of the reasons Chris knew Ezra was a good man, beneath all his self-interest. Raising his sister had clearly had an impact on him.

Once dinner was cleared away, Ophelia having possibly consumed a quarter of her portion, everyone looked at her expectantly.

“So then,” Chris said. “Let’s hear about these cowboys you pissed off.” He gave Ophelia an expectant look.

“There was a big one and a scrawny one.” She licked her lips. “The big one was the smarter of the two. His countenance was not much to look at but he did have a scar over his brow and a beard that could have used trimming. I believe it was a dark color, though he was starting to go gray. His compatriot had a large nose and pockmarks. His accent, I believe, would place him as hailing from Texas.”

“What did their guns look like?” Chris pressed.

Ophelia took a breath. “The only one I got a good look at was silver. A Smith & Wesson model three.” She tugged on a lock of hair. “There may have been initials carved into the handle? A T and…C? Maybe?”

“Anything else distinctive about them?” Buck asked.

“Their odor was certainly memorable.” His foul breath lingering as he held her, back pressed to his chest. The sharp sound of the gun firing. His laugh when he pressed the barrel to her skin. The smell of burning—

“Ophelia?” Ezra put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. “Sweetheart, are you all right?”

Jaw stiff, she nodded.

“I think that’s enough for the evening. As a pair, they should be easy enough to spot. In the meantime, Ophelia does not go anywhere unaccompanied. I’ll put word out, see if anyone knows these cowboys.” Chris looked around the table. “Clear?”

“Yes, Chris,” chorused around the table.

“Good. Ezra, I’ll take first watch.” Chris nodded to him.

“Thank you.” Ezra nodded back. “Ophelia, let’s get you to bed.”

She didn’t argue.

***

It had been a week since the dinner and no news had come about from contacts. Chris was still hopeful they’d discover the names of Ophelia’s marks. The girl herself was chafing a bit at the constant supervision and after a near-escape on her part, JD was no longer in the rotation for solo watches. She was simply too slippery for the young man. At least, that was what Buck had said with a laugh after carrying the young lady in question back into the Sheriff’s station over his shoulder and depositing her into a cell to cool her heels a spell.

Ophelia woke in a foul mood. She’d been in a mood for the past few days, though couldn’t quite source its reason. Her protectors were no more annoying than they had been before. That morning though, the mood was accompanied by pain. A throbbing, twisting ache below her navel. She’d no thought of _its_ origin until a bathroom break mid-morning. Flushed and mildly terrified, she eyed Mr. Larabee and debated her next move.

“Is Ezra about?” she asked.

“He went on a patrol,” Chris replied. “I’m with you until lunch.”

Ophelia licked her lips. “I—I need to speak to Mrs. Travis. Please.” Mrs. Travis seemed a sensible enough woman. Ophelia had been around her enough to see that.

Chris frowned. “All right. Come on then.”

Stiff as hard tack, Ophelia followed him over to the newspaper office, relaxing a twinge when she saw Mrs. Travis.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Mrs. Travis asked.

“Ophelia asked to see you.” Chris shrugged.

Ophelia shot Mrs. Travis a look of desperation, hoping she would interpret it correctly.

“Well, if she’s asked to speak to a woman, perhaps it’s best you wait outside, Mr. Larabee.” Mrs. Travis pointed. “For the moment.”

Chris glanced from the girl to the woman and nodded, stepping outside.

“Are you all right?” Mrs. Travis asked.

“I-I am _bleeding_ ,” Ophelia hissed the last.

“Oh, sweetheart. Is this your first time?”

Blinking back tears, Ophelia nodded, pressing a hand to her abdomen. “It hurts.”

“I know, I have a tea that will help with that, let’s get your primary issue sorted first.” She took the girl upstairs. “I’ve plenty of napkins you can use. It’s a bit of a fuss, but they’ll keep the blood off your petticoats.”

Ophelia smiled gratefully. “My last schoolmistress was convinced there was something awry with me, as the other girls had already begun.”

“It’s not that uncommon for a girl to be fourteen before she starts.” Mrs. Travis maintained her reassuring smile and unpacked the napkins and accoutrements. “I’ll fetch a basin, but first a quick explanation.” She quickly demonstrated how to use the napkins. “You’ll want to wash up a bit first I imagine, we can set your petticoat to soak if we need to.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Travis.”

“Of course dear.” Mrs. Travis ducked out, allowing Ophelia privacy to attend to her new monthly predicament. She knocked before entering with the water basin, exiting again a moment later. Once Ophelia had everything sorted, happy to discover little blood had made it onto her clothes, they headed back downstairs for a cup of tea.

“You all right?” Chris eyed the girl.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Mrs. Travis answered, fully aware that Ophelia was _not_ going to want to talk about this matter.

Chris seemed to come to a conclusion all at once and nodded quickly. “Right then.”

Ophelia drank her tea, the next cramp like a fist crushing her insides, and wished for a moment that she had not been born a girl.

***

“We think we know who this T.C. fellow might be,” Vin announced, dropping a wanted poster onto the table. “Thomas Cutter. Cardsharp, wanted for theft, robbery and assault in California and Wyoming.”

“This fellow look familiar at all, Ophelia?” Buck glanced at the girl.

She looked hard at the picture and nodded. “That’s him.” She’d never forget that face. It still haunted some of her dreams, though she wasn’t about to tell anyone that.

“Do we know where he is now?” Josiah asked.

Vin nodded. “He was spotted one town over. Apparently, he’s been making noise, looking for a girl who stole two hundred dollars from him.”

“I won that money fair and square.” Ophelia raised her chin. “He was a sore loser.”

Buck laughed. “I’ll bet you did little lady.”

“Well, he’ll no doubt make it here before too long then,” Chris said. “Keep your eyes peeled. Josiah, you’ve got next watch.”

“All right.” Josiah nodded. “I’ve got some work to do at the church now, Ophelia. You may want to bring along a book.”

Ophelia sighed and prayed this business would be over soon.

***

Ezra woke to the sound of a muffled shout. “Ophelia?” He fumbled for the matches, lighting the bedside lamp. “Ophelia?” He padded to the door that separated their rooms and knocked gently.

“Come in.”

He pushed the door open, casting a bit of light on the room beyond. Ophelia was huddled at the end of the bed, arms wrapped around knees and eyes red. “Darling,” he sat next to her and pulled her close. “It’s all right, it was just a nightmare.”

“I just want it to be over,” she whispered.

“I know. I feel the same way.” He stroked her hair, hoping to calm the trembling. “You’ll see though. Me and my friends won’t let anything happen to you little sister.”

Ophelia nodded, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Ezra casually retrieved a handkerchief and dabbed the tears away. “It’s all right, darling. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Never again.”

Ophelia grabbed hold of him, clinging tight. “I’m sorry, Ezra.”

“For what?”

“Being such a burden on you.”

“No, no. Don’t say that. You are not a burden to me. You will never be a burden to me.” He held her tighter. “We’ll get through this, like we get through everything else. I promise.”

_I promise._

***

Ophelia looked out the window of the dry goods store where Buck had escorted her. He needed a few odds and ends and had promised her sweets. She wasn’t about to say no to such a generous offer. She watched the coming and going of traffic, those residents she knew well enough from her time in Four Corners, to some new faces come in on the last stage for whatever business they might have.

She fussed with a bit of ribbon, half-listening to Buck as he bartered over the price of some chewing tobacco. She was about to turn away from the window when she spied a face that sent a chill down her spine. _Thomas Cutter._

“Mr. Wilmington,” she croaked.

“I told you, you can call me Buck,” the man turned toward her, spotting the girl staring out the window, shoulders stiff. “What is it?”

“I-I see him.”

Buck moved quickly, pulling Ophelia away from the window. “Ah, yes. And his scrawny friend.” Buck grimaced. “Come along now, we’ll go out the back.” He plopped coins down on the counter and scooped up his purchases, spiriting Ophelia to the back alley and heading into the Sheriff’s office through the back door. “JD? Vin?” he called.

“What?” JD looked up from his game of solitaire.

“Thomas Cutter is in town, his friend too.”

JD nodded. “Got it. Vin went out though. You want me to get Chris and the others?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Buck took a breath. “Ophelia, I want you to stay back here now, out of sight. You hear?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.” Her hands felt cold, though her face was flushed. A most peculiar emotion was beginning to override the fear that had spiked through her before. Not peculiar in that she had never felt it before, but peculiar because she couldn’t imagine it was a sensible response.

Anger. Hot and quick was what flushed her cheeks. Anger, that this man had the ability to frighten her so. Anger, that she could not handle this herself. That she needed these men to stand up for her. Stand between her and Thomas Cutter.

She wanted him dead—she wanted him dead, and she didn’t want to leave it to someone else.

Ophelia had a secret. A trick she’d learned from her brother. A small derringer pistol she kept in her skirt pockets whenever she went about. It fired two shots. She was a decent enough shot, though her brother had not been involved in the lessons. Ophelia had learned to shoot at one of her many schools, from one of the other girls. She wasn’t the only girl from the west after all.

Gripping the derringer made her feel a touch safer. If she was careful, she could come up behind Mr. Cutter, put him down before he had any notion she was present. Of course, it would mean disobeying Mr. Wilmington. It would mean putting herself in danger. But who was she to ask them to a thing she was unwilling to do herself? That was straight up selfish, it was.

Ophelia was many things, but she had always tried not to be selfish. It was one of those Christian virtues so many schools attempted to instill in their students with varying degrees of success. She took a deep breath, gripped the little gun tight, and slipped out the back door before she could change her mind.

***

Ezra was, in a word, angry. “How is it possible for you to lose track of her so quickly?” He stared Buck down.

“I’m sorry, Ezra, I didn’t see her slip out. We’ll find Cutter, before he finds Ophelia, I know it.” Buck raised a hand in peace. “Just calm down.”

“It won’t be help to anyone if we go tearing each other apart,” Chris added.

They’d broken off into three groups and were searching as quietly as they could. Though Ezra’s outburst was a bit of an attention draw. Finding one teenaged girl ought not be so difficult, though they’d said the same about young Billy Travis once, and that had not been true at all.

It was like Ophelia, Cutter and his scrawny friend had upped and vanished. Which Ezra with a horrible sour feeling in his stomach. An angry shout broke Ezra’s contemplation on the horrors that could have descended on Ophelia, and without a thought, he went running toward the sound. A second shout he was fair certain came from Vin, and he rounded a corner into an alley.

Vin was there, JD by his side, and their guns were aimed straight at Thomas Cutter and his scrawny friend. Ophelia was between them, a derringer in hand pointed at Cutter’s chest.

“Ophelia!” Ezra shouted.

She glanced at him only a moment, fixing her attention back on Cutter. “Don’t, Ezra. I’m going to stop him, all on my own.”

“Not by murdering him you aren’t,” Ezra replied.

“We’ve got this,” Vin said. “Grab her.”

It would have been far simpler if Cutter and his friend were not also armed, guns pointed at Ophelia. Ezra did not blink, he grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her out of danger while Chris and Buck slipped around behind Cutter. Ezra snatched the gun out of her hand, giving her a look that promised trouble.

“Drop your guns,” Chris said.

“That little bitch stole from me,” Cutter replied. “I just want my money back.”

Ezra shot Ophelia a look before she could open her mouth to protest.

“I’m afraid you’re not getting it,” Vin replied. “Seems you’ve got a few warrants out.”

“Have to take you in,” JD grinned.

“Now put down the guns.”                                  

Cutter growled. “I ain’t going back to prison over some brat!” He aimed his gun, cocked back the hammer—and a shot rang out.

Cutter fell over, dead the moment he hit the ground. Chris sighed. “Well, what about you?”

“I—I’ll go in.” The other man dropped his gun. “You’ll get no argument from me.”

“Good. Buck?”

“You got it.” Buck grabbed Scrawny and dragged him off toward the jail, Chris bringing up the rear. Vin and JD took on Cutter, hefting the corpse to the undertaker. Meanwhile, Ezra escorted his sister back to the boarding house. Josiah and Nathan followed their live capture to the Sheriff’s station.

Ezra steamed. “Where did you get the gun, Ophelia?”

“I bought it.” She looked him in the eye, her own dander up. “And I had him right where I wanted him, Ezra. You did _not_ need to interfere.”

“Oh, so it would have been just the thing, leaving my baby sister to become a murderess in front of my eyes? I do not think so, Ophelia Marie.”

“He had it coming! I’m not sorry he’s dead, either.”

“I don’t care about Cutter. I care about _you_. I don’t want blood staining your hands unless it’s life or death. You should have kept to the station as you were told.”

“I can protect myself!” She drew up to her full height, which as a half-grown teenager, was not all that much. She came just to Ezra’s chest.

“Well, if you think you are oh so grown up, you are about to have a rude awakening, little girl.” Ezra’s brow furrowed. He resumed his grip on her arm and wasted no further time, marching her to the bed. He sat down and tugged, pulling the girl over his lap with a discontented yelp.

“You can’t do this!” She fought him, scratching at anything in reach like a wildcat.

Ezra swatted, the layers of petticoats and skirts dulled some of the sting, but the impression was left regardless.

“You bastard,” Ophelia squirmed.

“You are going to settle down and take your punishment,” Ezra replied, swatting again. “It’s not too late for me to take off my belt.”

Ophelia’s self-preservation kicked in almost instantly and she settled.

“That’s what I thought.” Ezra took up his task with vigor. “You do not disobey orders given you by me or my compatriots, Ophelia Marie. Particularly not when they are given with the sole purpose of protecting your life. And murder? I expect better of you. I expect sense and lawfulness from you.” At least, in this arena. “You think they won’t hang a girl? They have, they will.”

Ophelia had, honestly, not considered that outcome, and began to cry.

“I cannot lose you, my dear. It would break my heart and crush my soul. You are far too precious to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Ophelia sobbed. “I won’t—I won’t do anything so foolish again. I promise, Ezra. I do. I’m sorry.”

“There’s my girl,” Ezra soothed, though he wasn’t quite ready to stop his chastisement. He counted out a final dozen hard swats before stopping and scooping her up into his arms to comfort. “I forgive you, my dear. I know it was fear as much as anything else driving you today. But that is no excuse. I want you to apologize to Mr. Wilmington for sneaking off on him.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied softly.

“Good girl. Take your time now. Take all the time you need.” He wasn’t going anywhere.

***

Judge Travis arrived into town a few days later with a packet of documents in tow and warrants for Roger Forest, the scrawny fellow. He tracked Ezra down to the saloon where he was playing a game of cards with Ophelia and JD.

“Mr. Standish,” Judge Travis nodded. “I’ve those papers you requested.” He handed over the packet. “From now on, sole custody of Miss Ophelia Standish belongs to you. Your mother has no further legal claim to her.”

“Thank you, Judge Travis.” Ezra nodded. “I do appreciate you taking the time.”

“Well, if it helps at least one child find a life outside of the crime, it was time well spent.” Judge Travis tipped his hat to Ophelia. “You behave now, Miss.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded back.

“Well now,” Ezra looked through the papers. “All legal now, little sister.”

“I suppose it’s for the best then.” She sighed.

“It is. Mother simply isn’t—maternal.”

Ophelia nodded. “I know.” She looked up at her brother and smiled. “I suppose this isn’t so bad though. You and me. Your passel of gunslingers. This town. I could get to like it.”

“Good.” Ezra smiled. “Because I’ve been thinking now and…maybe you’d like to go to a school a bit closer? Someplace near enough you can visit for holidays and the like?”

“You aren’t going to send me back east?” Her eyes widened. “Really?”

Ezra nodded. “I’d like to have you near.”

Ophelia smiled, kissing his cheek and giving him a big hug. “I’d like that very much.”

And if she happened to swipe the queen he’d stashed in his pocket while she gave him that hug, well, he really should have known better.

Apples don’t usually fall far from their trees.


End file.
